Christophe Wishes He Knew 'How To Save A Life'
by Cheri-Sidhe
Summary: Christophe is alone in his room when a certain song comes on and he is reminded of his one true love... Christophe/Elizabeth. R&R and I'll give you a warm spicy apple pie... or a cheeseburger, depending on your preferences.


This is just basically a one-shot of Christophe's love for Elizabeth.

None of this belongs to me. The lyrics, which are in italics, belong to The Fray (The song is called How To Save A Life) and the characters and the main story line belong to Lili St. Crow, who is awesome by the way.

* * *

_"Step one you say we need to talk..."_

Every time he hears this song it makes him think of her. Elizabeth. She was amazing. But now she's gone. And he can't stop thinking that he could have saved her somehow.

_"You stare politely right on through."_

He wished he had been there to save her that night. Why did it have to happen to Elizabeth? He wished it had happened to him. At least then Elizabeth would have been safe.

_"She goes left and you stay right."_

But Elizabeth chose that life. She chose Dwight over the protection that he and the Order could provide. She went left and he stayed right. He stayed with the Order. Even though they tried to run him out.

_"You begin to wonder why you came."_

Why did he stay with the Order? He should have been with Elizabeth, protecting her. The human did a terrible job of it. But Christophe knew he would have saved her.

_"Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend."_

He should have been there to save her. But he wasnt. And now he'd lost his only real friend. His one true love.

_"Would I have stayed up,_

_With you all night?"_

He would have stayed with her forever. He wouldn't have slept for days on end if it meant that he could have saved Elizabeth. He would have been her protector. He would have saved her.

_"Then I'd know how to save a life."_

But he didn't.

_"Let him know that you know best,_

_Cause after all you do know best."_

Elizabeth thought she had known what was best for herself. And maybe she did. Right up until Sergej had tracked her down and murdered her.

_"Without granting innocence."_

Elizabeth was innocent. She never hurt anyone.

_"Pray to God he hears you_

_And I pray to God he hears you."_

Why did nobody hear her screams? The thought of them still tortures him. He hears her screaming all the time. He can't sleep at night because of it.

_"Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend."_

She's gone. He still feels the pain he felt the day that he found out. Over 10 years ago. Had it really been that long? God, he missed her.

_"Would I have stayed up,_

_With you all night?"_

He still remembered the way they stayed up training till 4 in the morning. He never minded it. He was with Elizabeth. There was nowhere else he would have rather been.

_"Then I'd know how to save a life."_

He taught her everything she knew. They shared a special bond. He missed her so much. Not a day goes by when he doesn't wish he had been there to protect her.

_"As he begins to raise his voice_

_Lower yours, grant him one last choice."_

She didn't give him a choice. But he gave her one. The order and Christophe or the human?

_"Drive until you lose the road."_

He missed her so much. Why did he have to lose her?

_"He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything."_

Why didn't he try to fight for her? He admitted to her that he loved her. And she still went off with Dwight.

_"Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came."_

But it wasn't his fault. Was it? He hadn't been the one to hand her over. Even though everyone thought he had. But he would never do that to her. He loved her!

_"Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend."_

He loved her. But she was gone. Dru's the only thing he has left now.

_"Would I have stayed up,_

_With you all night?"_

He had to protect Dru.

_"Then I'd know how to save a life."_

He had to save her the way he hadn't been able to save Elizabeth.

_"Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend."_

He couldn't lose Dru the way he lost Elizabeth.

_"Would I have stayed up,_

_With you all night?"_

He would do anything to protect Dru.

_"Then I'd know how to save a life."_

He would save her life.

_"Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend."_

He missed Elizabeth so much. He wanted her back. He knew it was selfish, but why did he have to lose her?

_"Would I have stayed up,_

_With you all night?"_

He dreamt about her every night. He missed her. Sometimes he wishes he could just go to sleep and not wake up. At least then he would be with Elizabeth.

_"Then I'd know how to save a life."_

He would have given up his own life if it meant that he could have saved Elizabeth.

_"How to save a life."_

He missed her.

_"How to save a life."_

But she was gone. So he would care for her daughter. But he couldn't love Dru the way he loved Elizabeth. He could never love anybody that way. He sighed and got up for more training with Dru. The daughter of his one true love. He missed Elizabeth.


End file.
